Wachowski Brothers
Laurence "Larry" Wachowski (born June 21, 1965) and Andrew Paul "Andy" Wachowski (born December 29, 1967), collectively known as The Wachowski Brothers, are American film directors, writers and producers, most famous for creating ''The Matrix'' series. Their most recent project was producing, writing and directing a live-action adaptation of Speed Racer. Biography Andy and Larry Wachowski were born to a Polish-American family in Chicago. The Wachowskis jokingly claim to have begun their collaboration as toddlers. Their mother, Lynne, was a nurse and painter, and their father, Ron, was a businessman.Andy Wachowski Biography (1967-) They went to Kellogg Elementary School, in Chicago's Beverly area. Both brothers graduated from Whitney Young High School, a public high school known for its performing arts and science curriculum, in 1983 and '86. They weren't seen as stand outs at Whitney Young - students recall them playing Dungeons & Dragons and working in the school's theater and TV program, but they were always behind the scenes. Afterwards, Andy went to Emerson College in Boston. Larry went to Bard College in upstate New York. After dropping out of college, they ran a carpentry business in Chicago while creating comic books in their free time and developing their ideas for the Matrix Trilogy.Matrix Revelations: The Wachowski Brothers FAQ (Wired) Style The brothers admit to a love for telling multipart stories. "Because we grew up on comic books and the Tolkien trilogy, one of the things we're interested in is bringing serial fiction to cinema," Larry explains. Andy puts his desire to shake up viewers a bit more bluntly: "We think movies are fairly boring and predictable. We want to screw with audiences' expectations."Larry Wachowski @ Filmbug Comic books Prior to working in the film industry, the Wachowski brothers wrote comic books for Marvel Comics' Razorline imprint, namely Ectokid (created by horror novelist Clive Barker) in 1993 as well as writing for EPIC Comics "Clive Barker's Hellraiser" and "Clive Barker's Nightbreed" comic series. In 2003, they created Burlyman Entertainment and have released comic books based on The Matrix as well as two original bi-monthly series: * Shaolin Cowboy - created, written, and art by Geof Darrow (with the Wachowski Brothers contributing an opening dialogue to each issue) * Doc Frankenstein - created by Geoff Darrow and Steve Skroce, written by the Wachowski Brothers, with art by Skroce. During Skroce's run on the Marvel Comics series Gambit, he helped create a pair of bounty hunters, the Mengo Brothers (Stanislaus and Gregori Mengochauschras), as adversaries, who resemble the Wachowskis. Lana Wachowski rumor Shortly after the release of Matrix Reloaded, it was rumored that Larry Wachowski began to make small public appearances dressed as a woman, using the name Lana Wachowski. In his column, published May 30, 2003, David Poland said "Every indication I have says that Larry Wachowski is now in the process of changing his sex. Dressing in public like a woman, taking female hormones and yes, having a sex change operation." This was further supported by a March 2006 San Francisco Chronicle article on transgender people, which repeated that Larry Wachowski, "has changed his sex and is now living as Lana Wachowski."Veronica Klaus is brassy and confident onstage The rumor is likely exacerbated by Larry Wachowski's supposed penchant for cross-dressing, as reported by Rolling Stone.The Mystery of Larry Wachowski However, in a 2007 interview Joel Silver, the producer of numerous Wachowski films, stated that the rumors concerning Larry's sex change were "all untrue", further explaining, "they just don’t do interviews, so people make things up." Similar statements were made by crew members working on the Speed Racer film, with one employee pointing out, "on the call sheets, it still says Larry."No Sex Change for 'Matrix' Director Larry Wachowski In April 2009, PerezHilton.com published photos allegedly showing Larry Wachowski presenting as female in public http://perezhilton.com/2009-04-27-reclusive-matrix-director-spotted. Games * Enter the Matrix (2003) (written and directed) * The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) (written and directed)